On the ground of the increased request of precision, data access apparatus are getting more brittle today. Therefore, reducing the effect of external impacts is brought into an important issue regarding the durability of data access apparatuses, such as hard disks having high operation speed.
Comparing with other hard disks, the vibration-control requirements of the hard disks disposed on portable computers are relative high. The requirements are on the ground that those hard disks have to meet frequently movements, and the movement is a main reason to damage the hard disks. In addition, even though other desktop computers are not frequently moved, however, the vibration control of the hard disks of these desktops are also important due to the increase of operation speed.
Accordingly, the vibration-control problems of hard disks still exist and need to be solved, no matter the hard disks are disposed on portable computers or desktop computers.